


saving her

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [321]
Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amphibia - Freeform, Angst, Drabble, F/F, Guilt, Season 1 Finale, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: The citizens of Wartwood had all attacked and managed to get the toads to retreat, leaving Sasha behind in the process.
Relationships: Anne Boonchuy/Sasha (Disney: Amphibia)
Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [321]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234367
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	saving her

Retrieving her had not been easy.

As she had felt from the tower, Anne had seen the look in her eyes as she closed them. She had given up and accepted her fate, then let go to save everyone else, fine with falling to her end and hitting the ground if it meant saving everyone else.

She had been willing to die for them as she has realized what she had done.

Grime had taken her and was about to make his escape, but failed. The citizens of Wartwood had all attacked and managed to get the toads to retreat, leaving Sasha behind in the process. She had already been weak, and in the chaos she had been further wounded and passed out as she was hit in the head.

But she was breathing.

The entire way back, Anne sat by Sasha’s side, waiting for her to wake up.

As they were home, she was still sleeping. They put her on the couch, and Anne finally had proper equipment to clean the bloody wound on her cheek, it was definitely going to scar, but she would do everything to make sure it didn’t get infected.

But just having her by her side felt so surreal. She had finally found her, and she had almost lost her again. She couldn’t even imagine how she would have felt if she had.

Hours passed, the Plantars went to bed, and she was there, watching her in silence, waiting for her to wake up. She didn’t care how long it would take, but she wanted to be the first thing Sasha saw. She wanted to reassure her that she was there for her, and that she could recover in peace. 

And finally, after what felt like forever, she opened her eyes, and looked around confused, not knowing where she was, or why she wasn’t in a cold holding cell.

“Anne?”

Her voice was raspy, filled with confusion.

She blinked a few times, and then sat up, and touched her cheek, feeling the bandage over it.

“You, saved me?”

Hearing the disbelief in her voice pained Anne, it was like she said “But I don’t deserve it, why did you even bother?” even though she never uttered those words.

The next second, she embraced Sasha, tears streaming down her face...

“Yes, and you’re safe now, everything is fine. You’re with me, and I’m never letting you go again. Never.”


End file.
